


Bad Romance

by prosodiical



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: There's something different about Graves, lately: Harry's suddenly attracted to him.





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



> Now also [available in Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6210176)!

Graves has been different, lately.

Harry isn't sure what it is. His dramatics are stylish instead of irritating, the quirk of his mouth when reprimanding Harry over breaking regulation more amused than resigned. And when he catches Harry watching -

Graves leans in close, says, "Harry," in a low, intimate voice, and Harry kisses him.

This, too: Graves kisses biting, ferocious, curls his fingers around Harry's wrists like shackles. Breathless, Harry pulls him in, but his gaze catches on Graves's waistcoat.

The pendant in his pocket. The same as the symbol newly burned into Harry's chest. 

The Deathly Hallows.

Oh, _fuck_.


End file.
